Death Rose
by Aura Sekizan
Summary: Une jeune femme de 20 ans haïe pour son physique par ses parents et ses camarades d'université va franchir une étape dont le résultat sera sa rencontre avec les Creepypastas
1. Quand Satan pointe le bout de son œil

**P. D. V. Rosalie**  
Je m'appelle Rosalie Evil, j'ai 20 ans. Je mesure 1,70 m et j'ai des formes là où il faut.

Je suis rejetée et haïe par mes parents et humiliée par les élèves de l'université. La seule personne que j'aime et qui m'aime en retour est mon petit frère, Théo.

J'ai essayé de mettre fin à ma vie deux fois, sans succès : tout d'abord en essayant de me pendre dans ma chambre mais Théo m'a surprise et m'a suppliée en pleurs de redescendre, puis j'ai essayé de me jeter dans un puit, mais le puit était trop rempli, des passants m'ont vue et ont appelé les pompiers.

 **La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas moi qui mourrai...**

 _Bip, bip, bip_ mon réveil sonne. _BLAM_ le bruit de mon réveil qui s'explose contre un mur. Je m'extirpe de mon lit et prend une de mes éternelles tenues monochromes avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner et le bus direction l' **Enfer**.

A peine arrivée je suis déjà interpellée :

 **-La couleur ça existe et pas que dans les yeux!** Ironise connard numéro 1.

Mon œil droit (qui est le seul œil visible) habituellement marron devient rouge de colère.

 **-Ça fait quoi si je t'enlève ton cache-œil ?** me demande un second avec sarcasme.

Sur ces mots, il me retire de force mon cache-œil. Mon œil droit vire à l'orange. Cet imbécile crie, la peur se lit sur son visage. C'est la première fois que je fais peur à quelqu'un. Un sentiment de supériorité m'envahit, un sentiment agréable, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien. Mon œil droit devient vert émeraude en voyant la peur que lui procure la vue de mon œil gauche : un œil entièrement noir à l'iris rouge avec une goutte de sang qui pointe au coin interne de l'œil, comme une sorte de larme du diable.


	2. L'observateur

**P. D. V. Laughing Jack ;**

J'observe la scène de loin, comme beaucoup d'autres scènes. Je l'ai repérée par hasard i ans : un physique atypique, une vie qui n'a jamais été facile et qui a permis de développer certaines tendances morbides, c'est sûr qu'elle ferait une parfaite creepypasta. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'a encore jamais tué personne, ce qui est la condition principale pour devenir un creepypasta. Je devrais la forcer à avoir ce déclic mais sans me montrer car, sinon, je serais obligé de la tuer.

À midi, encore une fois, je me cachais dans une grille d'aération d'où je pouvais avoir une vue d'ensemble du réfectoire. L'imbécile qui l'a humiliée ce matin passe près d'elle et lui met une claque derrière la tête. Quand il s'était un peu éloigné, elle lui lance son couteau dans la cuisse, ce qui lui déchire son pantalon et l'égratigne légèrement, peut-être est-ce le déclic tant attendu !

Pour en être sûr, je sors du conduit d'aération et me rend chez elle. Je dépose ma boîte, ma précieuse boite dans sa chambre pour voir comment elle va réagir en la voyant. Je la mets bien évidence sur son lit.

Le soir en rentrant, elle balance son sac dans un coin de la pièce et saute sur son lit :

 **-Aie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !** crie-t-elle.

Elle regarde l'objet qui lui est rentré dans le dos.

 **-Une boite à musique : "Laughing Jack in a box",** lit-elle, **je ne savais pas que Théo en avait une,** réfléchit-elle. **Mais c'est bizarre que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ! Je vais quand même la garder,** décide la jeune fille.


	3. Nouveaux ?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0532127e1e86695bae90fc22bd5e72a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"P. D. V. Rosalie :/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d030aa52cd7d9110eeeb132814c09b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Rosalie, Théo descendez tout de suite manger avant que je vienne vous chercher par la peau du cou ! /spanhurle mon géniteur comme chaque jour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b994433eb449fdebb69052fb380256a9"Et voilà que l'autre con de géniteur vient nous faire chier, je vais chercher Théo dans sa chambre et nous descendons au pas de course. A peine arrivé, que le hurleur se met à me frapper avant de me jeter sur ma chaise et de me donner 10 minutes pour manger. Pendant que Théo prenait son temps pour manger, je finissais en quatrième vitesse mon assiette de pâtes. Mais pas assez vite pour cet enfoiré puisque je me fis frapper et jeter dans la cage d'escalier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dba4d72571896629ac134af8fd72711"Je monte dans ma chambre en pleurant silencieusement, car sinon j'allais être à nouveau frappée. Arrivée dans ma chambre, je prends la boite à musique de tout à l'heure et actionne le mécanisme. La chanson Pop ! Goes the weasel résonne et je chante avec la musique :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c46367d045dbaaef8fd843fa8c1c32"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"'Round and 'round the cobbler's bench/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The monkey chased the weasel,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The monkey thought it was all in fun/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pop! Goes the weasel./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59860bb72bb996d2a1ff189c816f102c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Autours et autours du banc du cordonnier/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le singe poursuivait la belette,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le singe pensait que cela était marrant./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pop ! Viens la belette./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0779f8653fc16f05d09dba3245f37c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A penny for a spool of thread/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A penny for a needle,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"That's the way the money goes,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Pop! Goes the weasel./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f8aba1e32ce7d2ff9cba4b2f44f0b30"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un sou pour une bobine de fil/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un sou pour une aiguille./em br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"C'est ainsi que l'argent viens,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Pop ! Viens la belette./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9a0c474e47580455220c80339f59dff"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"All around the dark carnival,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Laughing Jack chased a child,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The little one thought that they were safe.../spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POP ! Jack went wild/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67648a6efab703dff968c4a7389fd898"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Aux alentours du sombre carnaval/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le Jack Riant poursuivait un enfant,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le petit pensait être en sécurité.../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /POP ! Le Jack est de retour à l'état sauvage/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5e00495274d6182cb6ba5ece3edc84d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He stuffed their face with many treats,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He thought they were just dandy,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"But then they found out that it/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Was poisonned candy./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Il bourra leur visage avec beaucoup de friandises,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le petit pensait qu'il allait bien,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mais ensuite ils ont découvertbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Que les bonbons ont étés empoisonnés./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9126b2b4061d4569796dc963b54d8304"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"His work was done for that day/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He had claimed a brand new prize,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He cackled then so evilly,/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"He loved their demise./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d856cca3d8e0ab508fc9485c6ef217"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Son travail a été fait pour aujourd'hui/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Il a revendiqué un nouveau prix,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Il avait un rire malsain,/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Il aimait leurs disparitions éternelles./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9ea4943056a5f79d5ef194177d6430"A la fin de la chanson, une fumée noire sortie de la boite. Etrangement, sa présence me rassure, petit à petit une silhouette bien trop grande pour être humaine se forme et, au bout de quelques minutes un clown monochrome de 2.5 m apparut. Un cône rayé en guise de nez, des plumes grises sur les épaules, un maquillage noir qui à couler au niveau des yeux le caractérise./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a27eade77230967383d033605d13111d"Je m'approche et le regarde en souriant, un air intrigué apparait sur son visage et il penche la tête sur le côté./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8659ff6adb38ab3f67c3a744f4371290"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu n'as pas peur de moi, petite ? /spanS'étonne l'inconnu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c46d8feef8aff85098c66fd3e00b639"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi, nous sommes pareils, et je me sens bien à tes côté, /spanaffirme-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="658c4419c4f67f314d5773f53bbca25f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Sais-tu qui je suis, ma belle ? /spanM'interroge le grand personnage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c1956d1ed088084c013c52b01372fe4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Non, qui êtes-vous ?/span Je demande intriguée./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66cdf0b3be44b033e2d7839bcca8baa7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je m'appelle Laughing Jack et je suis un clown. /spanRépondit fièrement le dit Laughing Jack/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b60d732435aeda79ab27c4c5b8e5c39b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"C'est tout ? /spanM'étonne-je./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ceb950c8070187414b8d59485ade41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Mon spectacle fini par un bain de sang sans survivants, /spanrévèle le clown./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3198b17bcbaac1722e919f2768fa966e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Mais tu ne me tueras pas moi, pas vrai ? /spanM'inquiète-je/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef18d5d275f0cbe27df99ecd6ca2e7d8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Non, si tu tues dans les 24 heures. /spanRépondit joyeusement le monochrome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="607e354ce4562d35c6a25d7fc272cb25"Des bruits et des cris se font entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Mon frère, merde, je vais le venger. Je descends vite L.J. sur les talons, je prends un couteau dans la cuisine et poignarde par derrière ma génitrice. Mon « père » se retourne et me voit avec un couteau, il se jette sur moi délaissant mon protégé. Il me rue de coups finissant par me faire lâcher le couteau. Mon frère le récupère et par derrière il plante mon père dans les reins. Ce dernier s'écroule et je fini de l'achevé en l'éventrant et lui arrachant les intestins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fff109aaa3627075c8056958a08d613c"L.J. se mit à rire et tout content prit des photos de la scène macabre. On partit se coucher à l'étage./p 


	4. Une nouvelle famille

**P. D. V. Laughing Jack :**

Je regarde Rosalie dormir paisiblement, son frère dans les bras. Son réveil sonne et fini contre le mur en mille morceaux, pour une fois. Elle secoue légèrement le petit pour le réveiller et ils descendent dans la cuisine. Rosalie regarde dans le salon et m'interroge :

 **-C'est toi qui as nettoyé ?** S'enthousiasme la jeune orpheline.

 **-** **Oui, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, alors je me suis occupé comme j'ai pu,** je réponds.

 **-Merci. Dit-moi y-a-t-il d'autres personnes comme toi, qui tue ?** Demande-t-elle.

 **-Oui, nous somme une grande famille, dont tu fais partie maintenant. Ton frère aussi. On a même un cannibale bouffeur de reins,** assure-je.

 **-Viens on discutera dans la cuisine pendant que Théo mange,** propose Rose.

Je la suis dans la cuisine et lui explique qui sont les creepypasta et où ils vivent. Elle me demande si elle peut aller faire un massacre dans son université. Je lui dis que je l'accompagne et Théo annonce qu'il récoltera les reins pour E. J. quand on les aura tué. Sur ces douces intentions nous partons pour notre nouveau terrain de jeux. On se répartit les taches de cette manière : elle rentre dans une classe et depuis le fond verrouille tout pendant que je récupère leurs portables pour qu'ils ne puissent communiquer avec l'extérieur. Je lui fais signe et elle sort son couteau, le premier de la sélection se retrouve les intestins à l'air libre et les yeux dans la bouche. Tout les autres finirent de la même manière. Théo surgit et récupère délicatement les reins pour les mettre dans un sac isolé.  
Je les emmène, en riant, dans la forêt de Slenderman. Plus on s'enfonce dans la forêt, plus le petit se serre à Rosalie. Au loin on voit apparaître un manoir, le manoir. Arrivés d'avant la porte, je passe devant et les conduits dans le bureau de Slendy. Je toque et une voix nous dit d'entrer. Quand Rosalie voit Slender, elle prend Théo dans ses bras.

 **\- Qui m'amènes-tu Laughing Jack ?** Demande le maître des lieux.

 **-C'est Rosalie et son frère Théo, ils ont tué leurs parents et l'intégralité de leur établissement,** dis-je fier de leurs actes.

 **-Bien. Bienvenu dans la Creepypasta Family. Avez-vous un nom de tueur ?** Demande sans face.

 **-Je propose Death Rose et est-ce que Théo pourrai rester ici ?** Hésite-t-elle.

 **-Bien sûr, je ne laisse pas un enfant tuer,** la rassure-t-il.

 **-Merci,** soupire-t-elle de soulagement.

 **-Maintenant filez. L. J., tu les présenteras à tout le monde,** ordonna-t-il.


	5. La rencontre avec les Creepypastas

**P.D.V. Rose (Rosalie) :**

Il nous fait sortir calmement mais je décide de garder Théo dans mes bras, par précaution. Nous marchons en sens inverse de tout à l'heure et nous arrivons dans un immense salon. Laughing Jack nous signale qu'il faudrait qu'on se bouche les oreilles et je lui fais comprendre qu'il m'est impossible de le faire. Il couvre donc mes oreilles de ses mains griffues et crie :

 **-Tout le monde dans le salon, il y a des nouveaux !**

Un grand raffut est perceptible et quand tous sont descendus il me découvre les oreilles et me pousse légèrement vers l'avant.

 **-Ils ont réussis le test au moins ?** Râle un garçon au sourire gravé sur les joues, ce qui confirme ce que le grand clown me disait sur l'un des leurs.

 **-Oui, ils ont réussis,** soupire mon clown préféré avant de reprendre, **voici Rosalie alias Death Rose et son petit frère Théo.**

 **-Bonjour,** dis-je en faisant un signe de la main.

 **-Alors, Rose, celui qui a parlé tout à l'heure c'est Jeff the Killer et celle qui essaye de le tuer c'est Jane the Killer.**

Il continu pendant un moment, et je décroche en me disant que je verrai au fur et à mesure, je raccroche au moment où il me présente ses plus proches amis :

 **-Voici ceux que je préfère, mes amis et donc les votre : Candy Pop et Candy Cane,** il désigne deux clowns colorés qui semblent frère et sœur.

 **-Ravi d'avoir de nouveaux amis pour faire des conneries,** sourirent –ils. J'hoche la tête en leurs rendant leur sourire.

 **-Nos fabricants préférés : Jason the Toymaker et Doll Maker,** enchaine le monochrome une sucette dans la bouche.

 **-Quels sont les jouets que vous aimez le plus ?** Nous demandent les artisans un air joyeux sur le visage.

 **-Ma sœur adore les peluches,** déclare Théo pendant que je rougis, **et moi je préfère les boites à musique.**

 **-Vous avez d'excellents goûts,** commentent-ils.

 **-et celui dont je t'ai déjà parlé,** les interrompt le fan de bonbon en désignant un garçon avec un masque bleu et la peau grise **, Eyeless Jack.**

Je lui dis bonjour et dépose Théo pour qu'il puisse lui donner ce que nous avons récolté lors de notre dernière chasse. Le cannibale le regarde intrigué avant d'entendre mon frère dire joyeusement, d'une voix calme :

 **-On a pensé à toi.**

A ce moment, je regarde admirative mon petit rayon de soleil qui a su trouver la phrase pour résumer notre pensée sans lui dire ce qu'on lui donne. Quand le gris prend le sac et l'ouvre, il relève légèrement son masque pour nous montrer un sourire sincère. Il pose le sac, se lève et porte mon frère sur ses épaules pour le remercier, et aussi parce que mon petit chenapan l'a demandé.


	6. Une nouvelle arme ?

**P.D.V. Laughing Jack :**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant la scène de mon ami, un petit garçon sur ses épaules. Ils ont l'air si heureux. La jeune femme à côté de moi regarde, d'un air paisible le petit jeu de mon ami comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Jason nous fait signe et nous emmène dans une salle que nous n'avions jamais vu avant, il nous annonce :

 **-Voici mon atelier, n'est-il pas magnifique ?**

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Rose et je la vois admirer une peluche plutôt mignonne, mais en suivant bien son regard on peut voir que ce qu'elle fixe est, en réalité, la faux dans la main de la poupée. Je continu mon examen de la salle jusqu'à apercevoir Doll appuyer sur un bouton. Une porte s'ouvre et un loup magnifique, mais couvert de sang, surgit avant de se jeter sur notre petite nouvelle trop surprise pour réagir. Alors que l'on pense qu'il veut l'attaquer, il se met à lui lécher le visage et on entend le créateur du loup s'esclaffer :

 **-Rose, je crois qu'il t'a adopté ; tu as réussi mon test, ne t'étonne pas si des animaux te suivent dans la maison.**

Rose marmonne un truc incompréhensible avant de se relever et de ramasser la peluche pour la reposer à sa place avec un regard qui passe au bleu clair. Je lui demande discrètement :

 **-Ton œil est devenu bleu clair pourquoi ?**

Là son œil est devenu bleu foncé, je me demande ce que j'ai dit de mal avant de voir qu'elle se met à reculer le plus loin de moi possible. Je penche la tête intrigué puis je me retourne pour regarder ce que font les autres et leur regard n'exprime rien de bon, leur instinct de tueur s'est réveillé.

 **-Ne me faites pas de mal,** dit-elle en tremblant.

Ils semblent comprendre la situation puisqu'ils détournent les yeux, me permettant ainsi de l'approcher. Je lui tends la main pour la remettre sur ses pieds avant de dire aux garçons et à Cane que je vais montrer un truc privé à Rose. Je l'entraine dans les couloirs pour la conduire à ma salle, celle où il vaut mieux être volontaire d'y rentrer sinon c'est que tu es mon jouet et que tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances après des heures de torture. Quand on rentre, je me félicite d'avoir nettoyé la salle car elle semble contente de ce qu'elle voit. Je la voit observer à nouveau une faux qui traine dans la pièce, je me demande si elle ne voudrait pas essayer de s'en servir et je fini par lui demander :

 **-Tu ne voudrais pas l'essayer lors de ta prochaine mission ?**

 **-La faux ?** Dit-elle après avoir sursauter, **pourquoi pas,** un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage, **j'ai plein d'idée de torture avec une arme pareille.**


	7. Premier meurtre et cadeaux

**P.D.V. Rose :**

Je le vois sourire joyeusement et il m'entraîne vers le bureau de Slender. il le supplie de nous donner une mission avec deux cibles dans un endroit isolé pour qu'on puisse les torturer en paix. Slendy nous donne une adresse en pleine cambrousse. Nous partons immédiatement, L.J. avec ses jouets, moi avec le fameuse faux.

Arrivés devant la maison, nous nous séparons : pendant que je m'occupe de la mère, il a dit qu'il jouera avec l'enfant. Dès que le clown quitte mon champ de vision je rentre dans la maison en chantant : "'round and 'round a dark carnival, Laughing Jack choose a child and now my turn arrived to kill you guys." la mère semble avoir repéré ma présence et me menace avec un couteau de cuisine. je lui sourie et lui dit :

 **-It's time to play !**

Ma faux en mains je lui coupe la main armée et la plaque au sol en la coinçant avec son couteau. délicatement, je lui enlève la peau des joues puis je lui attrape la langue pour la découpé lentement de manière à ce qu'elle souffre. Quand j'en ai marre, je la coupe en deux dans le sens de la hauteur. J met ses yeux dans ce qu'il reste de sa bouche et ses moitiés de cerveau dans ce qu'il reste de ses mains. Une fois mon oeuvre réalisée, je monte rejoindre mon monochrome qui a fini depuis longtemps à priori. Nous rentrons avec des cliché de notre partie de torture pour Slender.

Laughing Jack me dit de rester au salon le temps qu'il s'occupe de deux, trois trucs. Je m'installe sur le canapé et après quelques minutes la personne à ma droite m'interpelle :

 **\- Tu veux faire une partie de Call of Duty avec moi ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas,** je lui réponds.

Si je me souvient bien il s'agit de Ben Drowned, le sosie de Link mais avec des yeux identiques à mon œil gauche. Nous jouons pendant environs une heure quand un loup et un renard me sautent dessus quémandant des carresses. Je les chouchoute en souriant et une voix intervient :

 **\- Je les ai créés pour toi , ils te plaisent ?** On peux sentir la satisfaction dans sa voix.

 **-Ils sont magnifiques, merci,** dis-je les larmes aux yeux **. Ont-ils des noms, Doll ?**

 **-Non, tu les choisiras toi-même, petite faucheuse.**

Je sourie au surnom et acquiesce. je regarde attentivement le loup, il est tout noir avec le ventre et le bout de la queue gris, ses yeux sont dorés. Je décide de l'appeler Albion. La renarde, elle, est totalement blanche avec des yeux d'un noir profond. Je la nomme Nyx.

Au bout de quelques minutes de caresses, je vois Jason arriver avec une grande mallette et un sac de vêtement. il me tend le tout en me demandant d'ouvrir. Je commence par le sac et découvre une tenue totalement monochrome composée d'un top à manche courte rayé noir et blanc, d'une jupe taille haute grise, de bas rayés et d'une paire de bottines à talons de 10 cm. Il y a aussi une épaulette couleur nuit avec sur le dessus une peluche de renard roux couché; Je saute dans les bras de Jason, envahie par la joie, il me sourit et rigole en me demandant d'ouvrir la mallette. Je le fit et découvre une magnifique faux avec un crane pour joindre le manche et la lame ainsi que des ornements en os sur le manche.


	8. Une visite non désirée

**P.D.V. Laughing Jack:**

Alors que Rose était en train d'admirer la faux que j'avais demandé discrètement à Jason, la porte s'ouvrit sur la famille Man au grand complet. Je fais signe aux garçons de cacher la nouvelle et nous saluons à notre manière les trois imprévus :

 **-Tu fous quoi, là, Offender ?** grogne Candy Pop, Théo dans les bras.

 **-Tient, tient, il y a des nouveaux,** ricane-t-il **, on peut savoir ce que vous cachez derrière votre dos ? Je suis sûr que c'est une jolie jeune fille.**

 **-Mes frères que faites-vous dans ces lieux** , soupire Slendy en arrivant.

 **-Toujours autant mauvais goût en matière de vêtements Slendy,** intervient inutilement Trender.

 **-Tu aurais pu nous dire qu'il y avait des nouveaux, je suis sûr que tu ne leurs à pas préparé de fête de bienvenue,** pleurniche Splendor.

 **-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, c'est mon manoir, allez gérer les vôtres au lieu de venir,** s'exaspère Slender.

Pendant qu'on ne faisait pas attention Offender se faufila vers Rose et dans notre dos on entend :

 **-Alors beauté, on se cache derrière des hommes pour ne pas nous voir ?** Le pervers tend une rose multicolore à Death.

 **-Tu peux te la garder ta rose, je n'aime pas la couleur et tu ne m'inspire pas la confiance donc disparait,** pendant qu'elle crache ces mots Albion et Nyx se mettent devant elle pour la protéger.

 **-Mais c'est qu'elle est tenace la gamine, mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, bientôt tu en redemanderas,** ricane-t-il la voix pleine de sous-entendus pas très catholique.

Je m'interpose entre les deux et avant qu'il y ait un quelconque problème, je propose gentiment à Rosalie et Théo de leurs montrer leurs chambres. Et pendant que les Candys bloquent le mec au rose, Avec les autres, nous emmenons les deux nouveaux à l'étage. Je regarde Rose porter son frère tout en regardant les différentes portes. Nous nous arrêtons devant deux portes côte à côte, j'ouvre la première et montre une pièce assez grande totalement monochrome avec quelques peluches. Au centre du mur en face de la porte ce trouve un magnifique lit double à baldaquins en ébène dont les draps sont rouges foncé pratiquement noir.

Elle ouvre la porte en bois sombre qui se trouve sur le mur de gauche et tombe sur une salle de bain plutôt grande avec tout le matériel dont elle pourrait avoir besoin dont du produit pour faire partir le sang et des bandages . Notre petite faucheuse fait de même avec la porte étant sur le mur de droite et révèle la chambre de son petit frère car on s'était arrangé pour que leurs chambres communiquent entre elles. La chambre du gamin était plus sobre des couleurs plutôt claires et un coffre à jouets en bois noir s'ajoutent au lit simple en bois blanc et aux draps bleus.

Ils nous disent tous deux merci et nous allions leurs montrer où se trouve nos chambres pour qu'ils puissent venir nous voir au moindre problème quand Slendy nous appelle pour manger. On se dirige donc vers la salle à manger et nous prenons place devant les plats en veillant à ce que nous occupions les places proches de notre nouvelle afin de l'éloigner du pervers.

Le repas se déroula calmement si on ne compte pas le nombre de fois où Dffy se fit envoyer bouler soit par Rose soit par l'un d'entre nous. Puis nous montrons les positions de nos chambres à Rose et Théo avant qu'elle nous annonce qu'elle va coucher Théo et en faire de même. Une fois sûrs qu'ils sont bien couchés et que le connard ne viendra pas les déranger, je me dirige vers ma chambre et m'installe sur mon lit pour réfléchir à tout ce qui est arrivé depuis que je les ai rencontrer, quand soudain...


	9. Changement

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"P.D.V. Laughing Jack:/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Tout à coup un cri strident retentit depuis la chambre de Rose. Je me lève précipitamment et fonce vers la source du bruit pour voir ce qui lui arrive et sur le chemin je me rends compte que tous les Creepypasta en font de même. En franchissant la porte de sa chambre ce que je vois me fige : Rose est recroquevillée sur son lit et Offender est comme paralysé au-dessus du petit corps. Je me précipite pour le faire déguerpir et je me penche sur Rose afin de la rassurée, mais je suspends mouvement quand je vois son bras gauche qui semble dénué d'une quelconque peau. Je me saisis du pervers et lui hurle :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu lui as fait quoi sale batard ?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Attend j'y suis pour rien/span, commence-t-il à toute vitesse avant d'enchainer plus calmement une fois sûr qu'il ne se fera pas frapper, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"pour une fois quand je suis allé la voir son bras était déjà comme ça je l'ai juste réveillé pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'on soigne sa blessure et quand elle la vue, elle a crié et je me suis senti bloqué, dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Il dit vrai L.J/span., intervient Slender, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"cette blessure ne peut être faite par l'un d'entre nous et je sens un grand pouvoir en elle, comme si ce n'était que la manifestation physique de son pouvoir./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Ça se tient mais alors qu'est-ce qui peut/span span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"produire une blessure pareille ? style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- C'est déjà arrivé/span, une petite voix ce fait style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Que/span ? style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Quand cette blessure apparaît, des flammes peuvent être produites par son corps mais c'est rare/span, explique son petit frère. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Généralement, elle se réveille une heure après et elle se met à crier car d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit des voix retentissent dans sa tête comme pour la contrôler, ça ne dure pas./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Je vois/span, déclare Slendy, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tout le monde dans sa chambre L.J. tu restes là pour essayer de la calmer et tu t'assures que la blessure disparaisse correctement./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Bien./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Je me dirige vers le corps fragile qui se trouve sur le lit et alors que j'allais la prendre dans mes bras, elle ouvre les yeux et je peux constater qu'elle complètement effrayée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je tente de la rassurer mais ce n'est pas très efficace. Je me stop dans mes mouvements quand une voix tremblante retentit :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Je ne veux pas ressembler à un monstre. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-Tu n'es pas un monstre peu importe ce qu'il peut se passer/span, tente-je de la réconforter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Elle ne dit plus rien et je sent sa respiration ralentir, elle se redort. Sa blessure a totalement disparue et je peux voir un sourire sur son visage d'ange. Je decide de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille/p 


	10. Le temps des révélations

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868f3671faa117ec58b65386ad7ca378"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"P.D.V. Rose :/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7faed4d9d5e691cf66cc4e89a13059c8"Je me réveille doucement en sentant une présence sur mes jambes. En ouvrant les yeux je me rends compte qu'il s'agit de Nyx et Albion, en tournant la tête je vois mon clown monochrome endormi la tête dans les bras eux mêmes posés sur le bord du lit. Je souris et passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux pour le réveiller. Bien évidemment cela ne fonctionne pas et je décide de le laisser dormir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b154de581f93fff6cda1a54708c6a8f5"Je me lève donc et me dirige vers ma penderie pour choisir une robe noir et rouge de style gothique avant de me rendre à la salle de bain prendre ma douche. Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau chaude et y passe une vingtaine de minutes avant de sortir. Une fois habillée je laisse mes cheveux détachés et je retourne dans la chambre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b17334d30832af6e318dfe0ab5d5555d"Je peux constater que Jack ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et je me convainc qu'il faudrait que je le réveille et je recommence à passer ma main dans ses cheveux sauf que cette fois-ci il émerge et Dieu seul sait à quel point il est beau avec son air endormi. Je lui souris et lui dit :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9735992e94af36c55bed0ece465b95a1"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Bonjour, beau gosse. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Salut beauté/span, me répond il le sourire aux lèvres, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tu as bien dormi ?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Oui ça peut aller, et toi/span ? Un air malicieux apparait sur mon visage. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Très bien une fois que j'étais sûr que tu allais bien. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Comme c'est gentil. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- On va manger/span ? Me demande-t-il des étoiles dans les yeux. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ok mais d'abords tu vas te doucher. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Non, je veux pas !/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Si allez file après tu mangerais autant de bonbons que tu veux. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Ok/span, fit-il avant de partir à toute vitesse sous la douche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff3ff4f0875481fd2116bde81ee3a7fd"Il en ressorti une demi-heure plus tard ce qui m'a laissé le temps d'aller réveiller mon frère et que ce dernier s'habille. On descendit ensemble en rigolant moi tenant la main de Laughing Jack et lui portant mon frère sur ses épaules./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc1dd019fd136a3e234b5aa1d2b2e646"Nous arrivons dans la salle à manger et le silence se fait de lui-même, tout le monde me regarde. Je pense que je leur dois des explications./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d35aec1391c9b065fdd4cf6b7ca2980"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Je vais vous demander de ne pas d'interrompre ce que je vais vous dire s'il vous plait. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Très bien, vas-y/span, me dit Slendy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Comme mon frère a dû vous le dire j'entend des voix dans ma têtes durant ces crises qui sont provoquées par un sentiment fort plutôt négatif. Ces voix sont celles de sept démons ayant décidé de me pourrir la vie, ils contrôlent différents types de flammes et s'appellent : Léviathan, Belphégor, Beelzebub, Maamon, Satan Blaze, Asmodée et Lucifer. Ces voix m'incitent à tuer l'intégralité d'un village parfois et cela me fait peur. De plus petit à petit elles me prennent ma mobilité et dans moins d'un an je serai paralysée des jambes./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b54947d35952ab9110acb1bb372eb0c1"Un long moment de silence, accueille la bombe que je viens de lâcher et on peut entendre les mouches voler (et mon inspiration explose de trop d'idées)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de2f384d42e3b0aa4b7aa312547a4f7"Jason se lève et vient me prendre dans ses bras plein de compassion./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e13a1d5bd934fbca485e3a9160e15bc"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nous ferons tout empêcher ça mais si cela se produit je jure de te confectionner quelque chose pour que tu puisse marcher, sa voix est remplie d'espoir. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Merci Jason mais il n'y a pas d'espoir que je guérisse. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Ne dit pas ça/span, intervient Doll comme on punit un enfant, span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tout n'est pas sans solution. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Je te crois./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1393dd7476c08685a33b480932d40b8"Le silence revient mais celui-la est calme et rassurant. Peu de temps passe avant que je sois traînée par les garçons pour aller commettre un second crime pour comme ils disent "me détendre"./p 


	11. Capturée

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeaba77cce894c73869ba676b6c88bf3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"P.D.V Laughing Jack/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c7f43eedce3e90c2bb6450f6fba731e"Je peux la voir retrouver le sourire au fur et à mesure du trajet. Elle joue avec Nyx et Albion tout en traînant dans sa malle la précieuse faux. Une discussion se fait entendre et nous nous séparons en petits groupes. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Je peux voir Rose partir avec E.J. et peu de temps après un cri résonne suivit de coup de feux. Je me précipite vers la source du bruit et une vision d'horreur m'attend. Nyx et Albion sont penchés au dessus d'Eyeless et Death est nul part. Un murmure quitte les lèvres du blessé :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a0c037b3fd0b6ac46d7b1d2bd99a669"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Désolé je n'ai rien pu faire ils nous ont pris par surprise m'ont tiré dessus et l'ont emmenée avant que je puisse réagir./spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Laisse repose toi on va la retrouver et très vite tout ira bien./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36d70d686dfe08ccfd995f41dfb49d5"Je laisse Jason et Doll se saisir de lui et nous nous dirigeons vers le manoir pour le conduire auprès de Ann. Le trajet se fait en silence et ça qu'un cherché un moyen de ramener Rose à la maison. Les Creepyhunters vont entendez parler de nous très vite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6064b492ece1d41ca4aafaa2a16c410f"Alors que nous franchissons la porte Candy Cane écrit de se rassembler dans le salon et que l'on a besoin de Ann à l'infirmerie. Je les laisse emmenée E.J. dans notre centre de soins et je vais au salon pour tout expliquer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9300644f64fb28ef0a3da7336be6a224"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Rose et Eyeless ont été attaqués par des Creepyhunters. Jack a reçu plusieurs balles et Rose a été kidnappée avant que nous puissions les rejoindre./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99395de4f3572dcda2228ab0f57cdfc9"Ma déclaration entraîne un mouvement de colère et je suis obligée se retenir Jeff avant qu'il quitte le manoir pour leurs faire la peau./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af81e22616d5bbd3b4869e833ceccf05"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Attend on va régler ça ensemble ne fonce pas tête baissée. /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Laisse moi je vais la chercher puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80b81a4ae4c9046c10a2e26c8ecc8164"Les mots ont fusés, assassins, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner une baffe. Sa tête part sur le côté l'entraînant au sol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa51d7cb5b404a3273828de60506f1b7"- span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ne parle pas comme ça/span ! Crie-je. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de là avoir qu'on était à côté et que l'on a pas réussi à la récupérer./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a56bd889d69715c3bd323114fa6248"Son petit frère sort du tas qui s'était formé et appui sur mon bras pour me calmer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0add218399a18a7e3365c66a0a4cd283"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"- Tu n'y es pour rien ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que vois aller la retrouver très vite après il vous suffira de faire ce que vous faite toujours, tuer ceux qui l'on prise. Je sais que vous la ramènerez en un seul morceau et qu'après elle rigolera comme avant./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0724017bb34beac3d7634d69b1deef70"Comment un enfant fait pour être aussi calme alors que sa soeur à disparue ? Faudra m'expliquer mais on verra plus tard pour l'instant on va chercher notre faucheuse ordre de Slender./p 


	12. 10 ans

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93d0aad6ab0663cc180a289ec02fb35b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"P.D.V Laughing Jack./span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05c4a6101d892e6dda5536077faed5d9"Dix ans que l'on cherche Rose, dix ans que l'on tue uniquement pour essayer de la retrouver. Son frère a tué mille personnes en l'espace de trois ans, les trois dernières années, nous voilà au Japon devant une prison hautement sécurisé. Je fonce dans le tas avec les Candys, Eyeless, Théo et les Makers, il n'y a personne pour nous arrêter. Elle avait un ans avant de perdre sa mobilité dans les jambes, Rose doit être complètement paralysée, bloquée dans une cellule. Je rentre dans l'entrepôt d'armes, dans une vitrine en verre anti balle se trouve la faux de Death, Jason utilise ses souris explosive pour briser la vitre pendant que Doll se dirige vers des couinement quelques pièces plus loin. Dans cette pièce on peut voir notre amies les bras et les jambes disloquée suspendue comme une poupée de chiffon au plafond par les poignets. Une des murs est en fait une grille, de l'autre côté onspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;" /span/spanaperçoit un jeune homme entouré des deux animaux de Rosalie, Théo pousse un cris de rage et se précipite pour détacher sa sœur. Je me dirige vers le jeune homme pour récupérer Nyx et Albion quand il prend la parole :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7ee3e58fbdb40f978b37e8b54c62bc9"strong"- Il savait que vois viendrez, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne. /strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong- Comment cela ?/strong emInterroge-je./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong- Il veut faire exploser la prison, il n'y a que vous, elle, les deux animaux et moi. /strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong-Pourquoi vouloir vous faire sauter avec nous ?/strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong- Mon existante est une anomalie, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que parler, me déplacer m'est impossible et pourtant je suis partout et nul part a la fois, je m'appelle Cheshire. /strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong- Combien de temps avons nous ?/strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong- Une heure a partir de maintenant,/strong em style="box-sizing: border-box;"et il se change en chat sur ces mots. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /strong- Bon, ON PART VITE,/strong em style="box-sizing: border-box;"crie-je/em. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce5bdb8422d014116b5d83bca82e0939"Je fais sauter la grille avec l'aide des Candys et Eyeless prend Rose dans ses bras, Doll attrape Albion, Théo reste près de sa sœur, Pop porte Cheshire et je m'empare de Nyx. On court vers la sortie en passant par la salle d'arme pour récupérer Jas et filer. En sortant de la prison on se dépêche de se rendre au camp que l'on a installer, avant de se rendre dans la forêt de Slenderman pour les ramener au manoir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b24977c95b7d2430b6a821a311a3f3d1"On entre en coup de ventet on file à l'infirmerie où Nurse Ann les prends en charge avec l'aide d'Eyeless. Nous sommes forcés de quitter la piève et je me mets à tourner en rond en attendant des nouvelles avec Théo de Rose et Cheshire, bien que l'on vienne juste de rencontrer ce dernier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a22ae0e181d2672de217d7ae996eed0"Quatre heures ont passé quand Eyeless nous fait signe de le suivre au salon où se trouve tout les autres, sa mine est grave et il est couvert de sang. Il soupire et dit :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e6cb070197031bfb814d553b64dd01"strong"- Leurs vies ne sont plus en danger, mais si Cheshire se rétabli correctement Rose est belle et bien devenue paralyser des jambes, mais d'après ce que m'a dit l'un de ses démons ils l'a soutiendrons quand elle ne pourra pas compter sur Albion où l'un d'entre nous pour une raison quelconque./strong em style="box-sizing: border-box;"il prend une pose et enchaîne : /emstrongElle ne devrai plus avoir de problème suite à leurs présences en elle./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f802cc1c3c52bc403159795c5534aa3f"strong- Que veux-tu dire quand tu dit qu'ils l'aideront à se déplacer ?/strong em style="box-sizing: border-box;"interroge Jeff/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5c3800d170842857e637d4f82f54c9b"strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"- /emL'un d'entre eux va remplace ses jambes pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de leurs existences du moins quand ce ne sera pas Albion qui la portera puisqu'ils ont à priori créé un lien entre elle et son loup./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2420da58fcecbb6bc678d49a7568841"strong- Je vois,/strong em style="box-sizing: border-box;"déclare Slender, /emstrongQuand pourrons nous les voir éveillé ?/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4da2c32f4f09979f735641a0cd0061"strong- Cheshire l'es mais Rose s'est rendormie après que l'on ai fini les soins, elle pourra sortir du lit à partir de demain. Quand à Cheshire ... /strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"il s'interrompt/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e86c6b6a2e7ae9316a41292f9d6254"strong- Quoi Cheshire ? /strongem style="box-sizing: border-box;"s'irrite Ben./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40cabf5df975c782bcae4a6b4489a075"strong- Derrière toi,/strong em style="box-sizing: border-box;"une voix s'élève"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85a76d78a07b88af354059093797f95e"Ben se retourne et sursaute en voyant le chat en train de flotter ayant un grand sourire qui lui mange l'intégralité du visage tel un grand psychopathe aux dents pointues./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3249c286e0131972fb9a5326efba7bc3"Le lendemain, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie pour voir Rose qui est réveillée. Quand j'entre, je la trouve habillée en train de se sortir de son lit, je la salue et la prends dans mes bras le temps qu'Albion puisse s'installer pour la porter. Nous nous dirigeons en silence vers la salle à manger où un silence de roi s'installe quand on entre, Rose dit en hésitant :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95deafcfe9e797c5a436cb473384d91c"strong"- Euh... Bonjour ?"/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e5201bd53bd3f6721eea98fad2fb188"Comme si s'était le signal un boulet de canon fonce sur nous. Notre faucheuse embrasse son frère avant de l'observer sous toutes les coutures les larmes au yeux. En dix ans il a bien grandit et s'est musclé pour pouvoir tuer plus facilement. Son premier meurtre était dans une base militaire et il fallait absolument de la force. Il porte à la ceinture un lasso de dix mètres en acier souple et très tranchant qui lui sert pour ses meurtres, bien sûr l'arme à été fabriquée par Jas qui y a mit tout son talent, la partie coupante est noir et la "garde" est en os. il porte un tee-shirt rouge sang, anciennement blanc, ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir noir avec des chaussures de cuirs type baskets montantes. On l'a surnommé la queue de dragon à cause de son arme, ce qu'il s'est fait un plaisir de symboliser avec, dans le dos, un tatouage d'un dragon dont la queue s'enroule tout le long de sa jambe droite./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87c9b256db0822e4a76cbc39e24b0c6e"Rose, elle, malgré les années n'a pas beaucoup changer, elle porte une robe noire serrée jusqu'à la taille et fendue sur toute la longueur des jambes des deux côtés avec des cuissardes de quinze centimètre de talon et son épaulette avec sa peluche pour agrémenter le tout. Candy Cane est en train de lui faire un chignon tressé pour éviter que ses cheveux traînent par terre car ils doivent faire plus de deux mètres, du petit chignon s'échappe une longue tresse serrée. Nyx sur les genoux elle parait gracieuse bien qu'elle soit fatigué et légèrement tendue comme si elle avait peur d'avoir perdue quelque chose. Jas et Doll s'approchent et à eux deux lui présente une longue boite ouvragée. Quand elle l'ouvre et voit sa faux, la tension disparaît et les larmes se mettent à couler, une litanie de "merci" résonne sans fin. Nos amis la prennent dans leurs bras et la bercent pour la calmer. Nous finissons par nous installer à table et nous mangeons tranquillement mais Death semble plus puiser sa force dans la vue que dans le fait de manger. Au bout d'une heure nous nous rendons, Rose dans les bras de son frère, au salon où Ben est en train de jouer. Le duo s'installe confortablement et après quelques minutes de discutions avec Cheshire notre jeune amie s'endort./p 


	13. Remonter la pente : un père et une rival

**Remonter la pente : un père et une rivale :**

Je me réveille dans mon lit, dans les bras de mon frère. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis libre, paralysée mais libre, mon frère dort comme un bébé, il m'a manqué, il m'a permit de survivre là-bas. je sens ses bras se resserrer, je me retourne et lui sourit, je me laisse porter, il m'installe sur une chaise et m'ouvre l'armoire pour me laisser choisir ma tenue. Je lui montre une robe noire, mon épaulette avec le renard, de haute bottes gothique à talon haut ainsi qu'un médaillon avec dessus un renard, un loup et une faux. Il les apporte à la salle de bain puis me déplace jusqu'à un tabouret, je rougis quand je me rend compte qu'il va devoir m'aider à me laver et donc me voir nue.

" **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais chercher Cane, je me doute que tu ne veux pas que se soit un homme qui s'en occupe,** _me rassure-t-il en devinant la raison de ma gène._

 **\- Merci,** _murmurai-je en baissant la tête._

 **\- Je t'interdis d'avoir honte pour ça, c'est une chose normal de ne pas vouloir qu'un homme te voir nue,** _me gronde-t-il avant d'aller chercher Cane"_

Après quelques minutes, je la vois arriver dans la salle de bain avec le sourire, elle prend de mes nouvelles avant de m'aider et de m'habiller. Elle m'observe sous toute mes coutures avant de me faire un grand sourire et de valider ma tenue à grand renfort de compliment. Elle appelle Albion et m'installe sur son dos puis dépose Nyx sur mes jambes inertes.

Nous pénétrons dans la cuisine, et je me dirige vers Jack et Jack ainsi que les autres pour leurs faire la bise. LJ me prend dans ses bras et me dépose sur la chaise placée à ses côtés, il me sert une portion des délicieux plats de Slender, qui apparaît devant ,nous. Je le salue et il me pose délicatement un tentacule sur la tête pour me dire bonjour. Jason s'installe à ma droite et m'annonce que j'ai une semaine avant de retourner en mission. Je lui souri et le rassure, tout ira bien, **ILS** m'aideront.

Après le repas, je me rends au salon pour une partie de Mario avec Ben avant de jouer à Pokémon sous les conseil de Lost Silver, je fais tout pour ne pas penser à ce que j'ai vécu entre les mains des Hunters. Jack s'installe à mes côtés et enlève son masque, je m'appuie sur lui et somnole.

Je suis réveillée par une odeur de roses, irritante, comme leurs propriétaire, j'ouvre les yeux en me sentant être changer de position, ce n'est que mon frère, je décide de tenter de me rendormir. Mais le con en a décidé autrement apparement puisque que malgré les avertissements des garçons il me met sa rose sous le nez. Mon œil gauche devient bleu et une flamme bleue brûle la rose puis il devient noir et je me sens bercée, c'est tellement agréable que je me rendors.

Je me réveille une deuxième fois, mais cette fois dans ma chambre couchée sur le torse de mon clown favori, il est entrain de lire un livre sur les instruments les instruments de torture,apparement. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, je voudrai y rester pour toujours, serait ce cela avoir un père.

"- **Je suis ravi que tu me considère comme tel,** _sa voix me fait sursauter,_ **ta réaction me prouve que tu le pense réellement, ce qui me prouve que tu es définitivement adorable.**

 **\- … Je …** _essayé-je de dire._

 **\- Non, laisse moi finir, cela me fait très plaisir et je te considère comme ma fille et ton frère comme mon fils donc ne soit pas gênée bien que tu soit très mignonne comme ça,** _m'interrompt-t-il._

 **\- Je … je peux t'appeller papa ?** _demandai-je avec une toute petite voix._

 **\- Bien sur ma fille que tu peux,** _rigola-t-il."_

On finit par sortir après un instant "père-fille" et nous retournons au salon pour manger le repas du soir, j'ai beaucoup dormi d'après p'pa. Dans le salon, l'ensemble des Creepys sont présents, même d'autre que je ne connais pas, la famille Man discute "calmement" autour de documents quand une fille ressemblant à Jack pousse un cri en me voyant dans les bras de mon père, je grimace et la foudroie du regard. En voyant son comportement Laughing me sert un peu plus dans ses bras. Je me coule dans son étreinte et cesse de regarder l'être incapable devant moi. Slender en voyant cela nous invite à passer à table. LJ me dépose sur une chaise et s'assoit à ma droite, mon frère à ma gauche et EJ en face. Le repas se passe dans le calme malgré les regards incessants de cette fille.

" **\- Jill, tu peux cesser d dévisager ma fille avant de devenir manchot ?** _gronde papa._

 **\- Ta fille ?** _ricane-t-elle,_ **ne te moque pas de moi que peux-tu lui trouver à cette gamine à cette gamine car je sais que tu n'as pas d'enfants.**

 **\- Silence sale garce,** _intervient contre toute attente Offender._

 **\- Mais c'est vrai, elle est plate, sans caractère, paralysée, inutile quoi,** _dit-elle comme une évidence._

 **\- Alors là,** _fuse la voix de Ben qui venait de mettre son jeu en pause,_ **Jill…**

 **\- Laughing Jill,** _l'interrompt-elle._

 **-** **Jill,** **tu n'es rien par rapport à elle donc ne tente pas de te donner une place que tu n'as pas. La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est Jack, mais ne t'avise même pas de te mettre entre ses deux personnes, si Jack et Rose veulent créer une relation père-fille alors qu'ils la créent, tu n'as pas à t'interposer. Quand Eyeless t'as remis en place le mois dernier on pensait que tu avais compris, mais encore une remarque et je me ferai un plaisir d'aider qui le veut à te torturer à la mort,** _à la fin de sa phrase sa voix n'était que colère et mépris._

 **\- Je … ,** _balbutie l'accusée._

 **\- Non, tais-toi, même moi je trouve ton comportement dégradant, donc SILENCE,** _clot Offender."_

Je fini rapidement mon repas, m'installe sur Albion, me dirige vers Offy, le remercie, puis je vais sur le canapé et en fait de même avec Ben avant de poser ma tête sur ses genoux et regarde l'écran sur lequel se joue une partie de Zelda Twillight Princess, papa et Théo nous rejoignent et ce dernier me met une couverture sur le dos avant de s'asseoir par terre la tête appuyée au niveau de mon ventre, j'entends plus que je vois la gamine monter et me reconcentre sur les discussions qui se déroule tout autour de moi. Je suis heureuse, j'ai retrouvé ma famille, la vie va pouvoir reprendre comme avant. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endore.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveille je suis entourée de mon frère, mon père et Cane vient de rentrer dans la pièce, je me prépare avec son aide et sort sans faire de bruit. Après avoir déjeuner, Jason m'emmène dans son atelier pour me montrer ses nouvelles créations, des peluches, des poupées, des vêtements et autres, des millions de choses différentes passe sous mes yeux émerveillés, j'ai l'impression d'être au Paradi. Il me tend un bloc de feuilles blanches en me demandant simplement de ne pas sortir de l'atelier. Je fais le tour et repère le parfait endroit pour le regarder travailler, je m'y installe, prends le bloc à une page vide et me met à le dessiner en plein travail. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, c'est un changement de lumière qui me surprends et me fais tomber de contre le dos d'Albion. Je me prépare à la chute mais deux bras puissants me rattrape, je voit un pull blanc taché, Jeff. Il s'excuse, me dit qu'il voulait juste me dire que mon père me cherche, je lui demande de me conduire à lui, il acquiesce et me replace sur le dos d'Albion.

Arrivés dans une pièce que je ne connais pas, Laughing Jack me prend dans ses bras et monte un escalier menant vers le toit, apparemment. Le ciel vu d'ici est magnifique, au bout de longues heures à regarder le ciel en silence, nous redescendons, je n'ai toujours pas quitté ses bras et je n'en ai pas envie.

La semaine passe ainsi dans le calme, j'alterne entre jeux vidéo, accompagner Jason dans son atelier, et regarder le ciel avec papa, je passe aussi du temps avec Jeff et mon frère qui ne se quittent jamais.

Enfin le soir tant attendu arriva, nous allons dans une maison habitée par une dizaine de personnes, avec Jack, Jeff, Théo et moi, il y a Jill qui me déteste toujours autant Je crains que le danger ne vienne de notre camp ce soir.


End file.
